I knew you were trouble
by GypsySoul05
Summary: Pezberry Santana is in love, she has been for a very long time. The person she loves doesn't know she even exists, no that isn't true...the person knows ..just doesn't care. But shes Santana Lopez, and she gets what she wants ...Right? Please read and review. thx Taylor
1. Chapter 1

**Freshman Year**

Santana watched from her hidden place between two football members as the object of her obsession walked past her. The way that the girls hips swayed, the way that her little skirt, nonexistent material that is was, swished offering the view of everyone in the hallway. The Latina felt the rush of adrenaline, the feel of her veins working overtime to compensate for all blood moving too quickly, because of the speed of her heart rate. All because the little brunette had looked over her shoulder, spotted Santana and had smiled at her. It wasn't a show smile, it wasn't a sexy smile, it was a tentative surprised smile, and it was genuine. And Santana was weak for it.

It was cut short when a cheerio came around the corner and blue slushie was all over the place, but mostly on Rachel Berry. Her smile was gone, she pushed the icy cold liquid out of her face and straightened her shoulders and grabbed her slushie kit from her lockerr and headed to the bathroom. "Do whatever you need to me now, because we all know that one day I'll be out of here, and you're all jealous that you'll all remain here forever. Lima Losers until your dying day." she shouted at the entire hallway.

Santana sucked in her breath, when the last word was said, Rachel had pinned her with a frosty glare. As if Santana had set her up for this latest upset in her high school career. Santana tired to deny it with her eyes, with a shake of her face. But the look that took over Rachel's face, the look of hurt and disappointment.

Seeing her this way was as if Santana felt something inside her die. Rachel would never see her as anything other then the enemy. Which Santana deserved, she knew that. She was tainted goods, a Lima Loser, who was going nowhere, fast. She pushed off the wall and headed off in the other direction.

**Sophomore Year**

Santana laughed with Quinn and Brittany after cheerio practice. They were currently flirting with the three most popular football players. Puckerman had his hands around her waist and was leaning her into the wall of the boys locker room. Quinn was trapped in Finn Hudson's arms. While Brittany and Mike Chang were doing an impromptu of the tango.

"Want to come back to my place?" Puck whispered into her ear as he ran his hands over her breast, hidden from everyone else. The sensation of his touch brought goose bumps.

Santana bit at her lip knowing this wasn't something that she was really ready for. She pulled away a little and leaned against the wall, thinking it over,

"Leave me alone Jacob! No I'm going to give you an exclusive! Leave me alone and stop following me around!"

Santana looked over to see Rachel coming around the corner. She was in her owl sweater and an even shorter skirt then usual. Her hair was flying over her shoulders as she tried to walk quickly away from the fro haired boy that was chasing after her with a microphone and a camera crew.

Quinn, Mike and Brittany started to laugh outright. Santana, Puck and Finn all frowned at the same time. Each taking a step to defend the little brunette. Quick to find out that it wasn't needed.

They all looked in shock at Rachel just turned around and laid a left hook on Jacob Ben Israel. "I tried to warn you JBI, now leave me alone, or else." she looked at the rest of them, giving them all a cold stare. "This never happened." she said through clenched teeth and then she was gone.

"She hits like a grown man." Quinn laughed as Jacob started to cry and spit out a tooth. "Berry's new kick name is Man Hands!" she declared with glee.

Santana frowned, not liking the nickname for the little girl. Puck was still giving Jacob a dirty look, and Finn was looking longingly after Rachel as she stomped away.

"That was hot!" Brittany giggled. All of them turned to look at Brittany with confusion. "What?" she danced around as they looked at her confusion.

**Summer before Junior Year**

Santana sat back in her seat at Lima Bean in shock, Quinn had just confessed to them that she was pregnant. Brittany kept asking why the stork bird never came to visit her.

While Santana had caught movement, of the hobbit kind, out of the corner of her eye. Rachel Berry dressed in the tightest jeans known to mankind, walked into the coffee shop. They showed off every curve that the tiny girl had.

What was worse is that she was on the arm of the tallest girl, Santana had ever seen in her life. Clearly the girl was almost 6 feet tall, dwarfing the little brunette. They were oblivious to the world around them. Rachel was talking excitedly to the girl and they where laughing. Santana felt something inside shift, her heart to beat at a frightening pace.

Santana watched as Rachel wrapped her arms around the tall redhead, and the red head leaned down to place a kiss on the nose, of the girl Santana dreamed of. Santana narrowed her eyes. _What the actual fuck?_

Brittany caught her glance and smiled. "Hey Rachel, Hey Tory!" she called out to the cuddling couple. "Join us?"

Santana turned her scowl to Brittany and Quinn did as well, surely for different reasons. "Britt!" Quinn hissed at her best friend.

But it was too late, Rachel and the freak of nature made their way over to where the three of them sat. "Hello Brittany, Quinn, Santana." she said softly. "Tory you know Britt, these are her best friends Santana and Quinn, This is my girlfriend Tory."

"Wow, Berry way to be a statistic." Quinn said with her guard up and her bitch on.

"As always lovely to see you Quinn. Britt I'll see you next week?" Rachel shot Quinn a dirty look, then smiled at Brittany when they spoke, it was a genuine smile, and it bit at Santana's soul.

"Sure, bye guys." Brittany waved, when they left Brittany frowned. "Quinn that was kind of rude."

"Well I don't like her, and I'm kind of dealing with a lot of shit right now Britt." Quinn defended. "When did you become so buddy-buddy with Rachel anyway?"

"We do stuff together, Rach is great." Brittany defended. "You know, maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore. Rachel's never done anything to you Quinn, and you hate her for no reason."

"I have my reasons. She a freak, her fathers are faggots and she's going to hell." Quinn shouted standing up. "You're right we shouldn't' be friends. Because your too stupid to see what being friends with Man Hands could mean to your reputation."

"Maybe I don't care about my reputation, if it means I have to be an evil, stuck up, knocked up president of the celibacy club bitch, like you!" Britt shot back, the coffee shop became quiet and Quinn busted into tears as she ran out of the building.

Santana just sat back her eyes wide and Brittany started to cry, then she left the coffee shop as well. Santana just sat there alone, not knowing what to do. Her friends had just threw their 10 year friendship into the wind, Quinn was pregnant, Rachel Berry had a girlfriend, and was Brittany's secret friend?


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Week**

Santana had stuck like glue to Brittany the entire next week, they spent every minute together. On Thursday morning Brittany woke up early and was dancing around the room with delight. "Too Early Britt." Santana mumbled

"I know, sorry to wake you! I'll be back a little after noon." she said tossing on a pair of thin yoga pants, a sports bra and a thin tee shirt over in.

Santana was instantly on alert. "Wait, where are you going?" she asked sitting up, this might be what she had been waiting for all week.

"I'm going to practice." she said with a frown.

"Can't I come with you?"

"No, it isn't a good idea. Rachel will be upset." Brittany shook her head. "I promised her."

"Promised her what?" Santana hedged and pulled a pair of sweat pants on.

"That I would keep our stuff between the two of us. She was really upset about the coffee shop thing."

"But I'm not Quinn, I can be cool with you and Berry being secret friends." Santana promised. This was it this was , where she would find all the answers to Rachel and Brittany's friends ship.

"I don't know San," Brittany bit her lip.

"Come on Britt-Britt, I'll be nice." Santana smiled at the blonde and kissed her cheer, "I just want to hang out with my best friend."

"Okay." Brittany smiled and they headed off, after Santana had some coffee.

They ended up in a rougher part of town then Santana had ever been around. There were guys hanging out on the streets leering in their direction, and then they abruptly turned and began looking in the other direction.

Brittany pulled her car to the side of a building and parallel parked. She didn't even bother locking the door, and Santana muttered a curse and clipped the locks herself. She quickly came to stand beside Brittany to protect her incase anyone tried to mess with the sweet girl.

The minute they walked into the building Santana relaxed a little the building was clearly well taken care of, but still held the rustic feeling of a old rundown building. It was charming, warm and eclectic. There were trophies all over the place built-in shelves cut into the wall to display them. There were lots of trophies, more then even coach Sylvester. That really says something, as coach had an extensive collection.

They climbed the stairs to the third floor, and Santana grumbled about all three flights, seeing as there was a perfectly working elevator. Brittany she smiled and shook her head and pulled her along.

They made their way to the door the furthest from the stairs, of course and walked in. The room clearly took up the entire floor, there were floor to ceiling windows all around the room except for the internal wall with was covered in floor to ceiling mirrors. It was Impressive. There was something that looked like a piano tucked into a corner under a protective cover.

Brittany lead her to seating area in the far corner of the room, and motioned for her to sit on the long bench. "The bathroom is in the hallway, try to be quiet okay?"

"Sure." Santana smiled, clearly having her here was making Brittany nervous. She leaned back on the bench and watched the street below. That was how she missed Rachel and Tory enter the room. Tory was dressed like Brittany, even had the same shoes which was weird.

Santana caught Rachel in the mirror, the girl was clad in the shortest form fitting black shorts she had ever seen, they reminded her of her cheer spanks. Matched with a loose cowl neck off the shoulder thin dark purple shirt. It bared her shoulders just right, leaving a hint of the straps of her bra.

Her hair was loose, flowing freely, down past her waist.. How had Santana never notices how long it was. She was currently kicking off 4 inch heels into the corner, when she looked up in the mirror and caught Santana looking at her. The little brunette frowned at seeing her, then she glanced at Brittany who shrugged her shoulders in her answer.

Santana crossed her arms, not liking the idea that she had treaded into a place that she was unwanted. She wasn't leaving, so it didn't matter. Santana smirked when the room was filled with other teenage girls their age, she noticed the way Tory had maneuvered herself to stand behind Rachel with her arms around her when the other people came over to talk and fawn over Rachel. _Interesting_ she thought to herself with a chuckle. Her attention was pulled away when another tall shapely woman came into the room.

The room came to attention, there was a rigidness in Rachel's posture that Tory seemed to sooth with her touch. Santana watched as Brittany quickly came to stand next to Rachel and the tall freak. The class became focused and silent as the woman set her things down and turned to the music system.

"Relax, guys!" she laughed, with a large smile on her face that reminded her of the ones that Rachel use to have everyday. "You guys did amazing at the last competition, we placed second. We could have done better, but that is behind us now." she smiled and stepped to pat Rachel on the shoulder. "You led the team to another victory, it was a fluke that Naomi got hurt."

Rachel let out a breath and nodded. "I just, I feel responsible." she admitted. She was pulled into the older woman's arms,

"You've the weight of the world on you're shoulders, just let go sweetheart." the woman smiled and kissed the top of the girls head. She pulled away and squeezed her arm. "Alright so today will be a celebration, more of a practice and we can through out ideas for the next routine, we'll be using."

That said everyone sat on the floor and began stretching. Their stretching was much more in-depth, and profound then she had even done in Cheerios. She got caught up in the bendable stretchy form that was Rachel Berry. Where other members of what Santana now assumed was a dance team used one another to stretch out. Rachel was off on her own moving her body, and good lord those legs in a way that Santana would have though impossible.

They seemed to have moved past the stretching, Santana had lost herself into her own fantasies. Only to come out of it when Rachel began speaking again

"Well Tory and I have been working on a few different things, we might be able to use some of it in our new routine." Everyone in the room got excited, and sat down looking at them expectantly. Santana herself couldn't help being intrigued.

The music started out heart wrenchingly soft. Rachel spun into the center of the room clearly doing some complicated ballet move that Santana had ever seen. Alone her solo was mesmerizing, she finished with all her weight on one leg, her head almost dropped down towards to the floor, no space in-between her head and leg her other leg perfectly aligned with the rest of her body above her head. She then lifter her head and torso to do the same moment with her face looking skyward, it was elegant, perfectly aligned and breathtaking. Tory swept in and pulled her into her arms lifting her high in the air, pulling her back down into her embrace, they moved fluently together. Their bodies intimately knowing the others movement.

Santana was so overwhelmed by the beauty of the ballet that was being preformed in front of, there was a shift in the music and the girls moved into another stance, which had Rachel long legs wrapped around Tory's torso, Rachel arched her upper body to the floor which she cleared a perfect back walk over.

They both completed a series of aerials layouts, round offs, some front pike somersaults, in perfect unison. The music changed and they moved into another form of dance that Santana wasn't familiar with, but it was sensual and reminded her of the tango.

When they finished everyone was clapping and demanding to be taught some of the moves The teacher was beaming with pride and the rest of the class was spent tossing out idea and then freestyle dancing, which her Britt excelled at.

When the class was over Santana had gone though all the emotions possible for a human to go through. Jealously, rage, enlightenment, fear, joy, peacefulness, happiness, and finally sadness. Because proof of how amazing Rachel was, just proofed how much further Santana wasn't worthy of her.

**Three Weeks Later**

Santana followed Brittany to every Thursday class she sat on the bench and quietly watched the torture that was Rachel and Tory show. It surly was a show, Tory never left her side, she sat with her, danced with her, laughed with her, loved her.

That is what freaked Santana out the most, her continuously growing feeling for the little diva who didn't even know she was alive, correction she knew that she alive, she just didn't care.

This week they'd taken her car, Brittany's was in the shop. The men on the streets approached her car, with criminal intent clear on their faces.

"Hey baby girl! What can I gets you!" one of them called out.

"Hey sweet thang, let me holla at you." another tall thin white guy with a gold grill called out.

Brittany opened the passenger door. "Boys you know better." she called out to them. Brittany rolled her eyes and pulled Santana into her embrace

"Oh Shyt!"

"Hey Britts, damn didn't know it was you." they shook their heads and headed off in the other direction.

"What the hell?"

"Long story, Todd and Tommy know better." she laughed and headed into the building. Santana took her seat on the bench again, and sat back to watch them practice. She had brought her tablet to pretend that she wasn't being a stalker and watching everything that Rachel was doing.

It wasn't until the end of class that Santana realized what all the tension was in the room. Tory was clearly crying, Rachel was speaking to her calmly, holding her in her arms. Britt was holding back tears and hugging herself as she headed over to Santana.  
"What's going on?"

"Rachel's breaking up with Tory." Brittany said sadly. "Tory is going to school in California and Rachel is here for two more years and then she's going to New York, she thinks it's for the best."

"Wow harsh!" she mutters, feeling bad for the tall girl.

"She's doing the right thing, it 's a better break this way. They still have their friendship and love this way."

"But I love you, Rachel. Why isn't that enough!" the tall girl demanded.

"It is enough, but we're too young to base our entire future on one person. Tory you're an amazing person, you're going to make someone very happy one day. But that person isn't me. You have to spread your wings and grow. What we had was amazing, but were aren't one another's happily ever after." she said kissing her softly. "Come on honey don't make this harder then it needs to be, you know I'm right."

"I love you, I love you more then I'll ever love anyone. I know that, and I you know that too. I'm only going to the other coast, not another planet. We're meant to be. I'll prove that to you. " she smiled and kissed Rachel. "You go you're way, I'll go my way…but I'll see you in the middle." she promised through her tears, pulled out of Rachel's arms, marched over grabbed her bags then left the building.

**Junior Year**

Santana stood back as Quinn took her walk down the hallway, she wasn't showing yet , but her days on top where dwindling. She figured she should have this while she could. From her hidden spot she saw Rachel coming down the hallway on the arm of none other then Noah Puckerman. _What the fuck?_

Puck clearly was in his element as he listened as Rachel spoke to him, smiling at him. A smile that Puckerman clearly didn't deserve. Santana marched up to them both glaring at them, Quinn right next to her, their cheer skirt flaps tangling together.

"What the hell is this, Puck?"

"Quinn..I…huh?" he said confused.

"What are you doing with Man Hands?" she demanded her hands on her hips.

"Hello Quinn, Hello Santana." Rachel smiled up at them. "Noah and I were talking about the excitement of this new school year."

"Whatever are you two together? Because I thought you were with Santana." Quinn demanded.

"She broke up with because of my credit score." Puck blushed. "Rachel and I have been talking for the last few weeks."

"I have to get to class, you guys work this out." Rachel chuckled and headed in the opposite direction.

Santana watched her go, her blood boiling. Rachel was wearing a jean skintight one-piece and she was mouth watering, on her feet were stiletto black knee high boots.

She starred down Puck with Quinn. "You are not dating Man-hands, get that into your big rock brain." Quinn said with clenched teeth. Really Santana didn't see why this would upset Quinn, but she would benefit from Quinn raining down her HBIC on him.

"You can't tell me what to do." Puck denied. "I like Rachel, she's cool." he looked down the hall. "I've known her for a long time, we've been friends, and if I though she would give me the time of the day, I'd ask her."

"What the hell is so special about the freak?" Quinn demanded scowling at him.

"You'll never know." he smirked. "You're not on her radar, she could care less about you. And I feel bad for you, because that's just a bad place to be." he walked away without another word.

Santana frowned, looking at Quinn who was purple with rage. "Who does that freak bitch think she is?" she marched down the hall and pushed people out of her way. This wasn't going to end well.

"Lopez! My office now." Santana peered around the corner and there stood the track coach watching the hallway scene.

"Yes coach." she hurried to follow after the tall woman. She sat on the seat and waited for the woman to talk.

"I want you to call a cease fire on.." she pulled up a piece of paper. "Rachel Berry."

Santana frowned. "Coach she's on the bottom, she's had a target since freshman year."

"Doesn't matter. You take her off the list, and place her on top of the untouchable one." Sue demanded and she started to make herself her a protein shake. "I heard a rumor that Q is pregnant, is that true?"

"How would I know that coach?" she lied, trying to protect Quinn for a little longer. "She and I spent the summer apart."

"Is that so Lopez." Sue grinned. "Well there's a lot to be said for that kind of loyalty in ones friends. Now remember Berry is off limits. Dismissed, get out of my office."

Santana made it until cheerio practice without anyone harming Rachel, she just had Brittany walk with her to every class and they had lunch together in the library. So when they all headed out to the field. Quinn was livid, no one had followed her orders. Rachel had remained un-slushied and un-insulted all day.

"You all ignored a direct order!" she yelled at them before Coach Sue arrived.

"Brittany was with her all day, no one could get close to her." a baby cheerio cried pointing at Brittany with a scowl.

"Coach took Rachel off the list, she's under protection now." Brittany said with a s shrug, pretending that she wasn't elated by this.

"What!" Quinn was outraged, and she took it out on all of them. By the time practice was over, Santana could barely move, when she stumbled out to the car.

There was Rachel leaning against a black convertible, smiling up at Finn Hudson. He was clearly smitten by the gassy look on his face. Oh boy this wasn't going to help Quinn with her murderous rampage.

She sat in her car and watched them interact. She watched the way that Rachel smiled up at the green giant, how she placed her hand on his arm. How she called out to Puck who swaggered over to her smiling and placed a kiss on her cheek.

How Rachel laughed and whacked him on the butt, then how Puck slipped into the passenger seat of the convertible. Finn waved them off and then when to greet Quinn who was leaving the girls locker room.

Santana thought about the whole situation. It was so weird, who was Rachel after Finn or Puck, or was she stringing them both along? She put her car into reverse and followed Rachel's car. She noticed right away that she wasn't heading to Puck's house, and assumed they were heading to Rachel's but she soon realized they were leaving Lima. She looked at her gas tank and cursed. She didn't have enough gas to follow, she turned the car around and headed to a gas station.

**Three Months Later**

It had been three weeks since the cease fire on Rachel had been called. Santana had been watching her like a hawk. She hung out with Puck, she had Finn Hudson trailing after her. She was no closer to knowing what was going on then she had been three months ago. She tired to convince Brittany to give her more information on Rachel, but clearly Brittany was loyal to Rachel, and now Santana wasn't allowed to go to the practices any longer, but no one would tell her why.

It was the beginning of December the first time she heard Rachel sing. It was by accident, Santana had fallen asleep while studying in the library, she liked to study in the reference section. No one went in that area, and her reputation would stay intact.

She woke up with a start, and blushing she collected her things and headed to find the door that led to the auditorium it remained unlocked most of the time because the principle liked to rent out the place to local groups.

Who the hell sings Miley Cyrus songs? But the voice was pure and perfect. The way it was sung, you knew that the person truly felt that it was an uphill battle, and sometimes you had to lose.

Santana peeked around the corner and sat down heavily onto the floor. There stood Rachel signing her heart out. She was beautiful, she was honest with the lyrics, and by god was she talented. Santana felt her own heart start beating to another beat, She just couldn't be without her, she needed to have the soulful midget, if it was the last thing that she did.

Santana went home that night and started plotting Rachel Berry wasn't going to know what hit her. Come morning operation "Rachel Berry will be mine" was in full swing.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Morning**

Santana marched into school, happy to see Finn Hudson staring at Rachel with a love struck goof ball that he was.

"Britt do you see the way that Hudson is all over Berry?"

"I think they're friends." Brittany whispered. Looking over her shoulder to see Quinn was now watching the two people further down the hallway.

Quinn slammed her locker closed and marched down the hall to glare at Rachel as she tugged on Finn. "Leave my boyfriend alone, Man hands!" she screamed. The crowd stopped and looked at them.

"Finn can be friends with whoever he wants!" Rachel shouted back. "If you're so insecure about you're relationship I think that reflects more on you then Finn. So what is it Fabray, are you pushing your own guilt onto him?" she challenged.

Rachel stood eye to eye with the blonde, the ability was thanks to the 5 inch chucks that she was wearing. She was dressed in a pair of short loose jean shorts that hung loose on her hips. And a vintage baby tee that sported super Mario Brothers. Her glorious hair was in a half messy clipped updo, that made her look so fuckable.

"Wanky." she whispered. Closing her eyes, missing what Quinn did that cause the entire hallway to start laughing as she pulled Finn behind her. Rachel has chucking, her eyes watering as she held her side.

It was later in the day that she was pulled into coaches office and Quinn was demanding that they take Rachel off the protection list. Which Sue denied, but told them to join the glee club, to keep an eye on them.

Santana was secretly doing a happy dance with how things were all falling into place. Sue was demanding to bring Schuester down, Quinn was talking about getting her boyfriend back, but all Santana could think about was Rachel, Rachel smiling, talking, signing. And she could get away with staring at her.

They auditioned together Quinn taking the lead, because Santana was too nervous to sing in front of Rachel who was looking at them with a knowing smirk as she glanced at Finn. Who was trying and failing to scoot further away from Rachel. They were all sitting back down, having been allowed into the club. Despite Mercedes and Kurt declaring them spies. When Puck was walking by and glanced into the first door and saw them all sitting there. He walked into the second door and demanded that they let him into the club. He auditioned with "You are my sunshine."

Rachel was the first one on her feet and dragging him to sit next to her. Santana found herself frowning again. What was the damn deal with them. She still followed them around school, or when they left the school. They always seemed to leave Lima when she was low on gas. She would drive by late at night and see Puck's car outside of Rachel's house, too often for it not to mean something. But at school you'd never know.

**SECTIONALS**

What a disaster, No one is talking about the fact that Quinn and Puck have lied to everyone about the baby. Finn refused to compete, and JBI was here only on the off chance that Rachel would sleep with him. Sue had leaked their set list. Everyone thought it was her.

"I believe you." Rachel softly said with a sweet smiled on her face, from where she leaned against the wall.

Santana's world turned upside down and she stopped breathing. It was only one of the few times, that she could count on her two hands, that Rachel had looked at her. Had actually taken the time to see her as a person. Santana was pretty sure she was going to die from being overwhelmed.

Finn Hudson saves the fucking day, Rachel looks at him like he just turned water into wine. Rachel belts out "Don't rain on my parade" that brings tears to the Latina's eyes. She knew right then that they had this in the bag. They won! Party at Pucks house!

Rachel shows up in the middle of the party. Finn instantly heads off in her direction. Quinn starts to cry, sneaks off into the basement where she is sleeping because Finn's mom asked her to leave once she realized that the blonde had lied to her son. Whatever, she should have told the truth straight up. If she was honest she was pissed because she hadn't known until Puck told them. She felt that Quinn being her best friend should have told her.

She drank too much, Santana knew that. She confirmed it when she headed to the kitchen and bumped into Rachel who was mixing her own drink, her eyes looked a little glassy.

"Hobbit." Santana whispered her secret pet name for Rachel, as she made her way to where Rachel stood.

"Hey San." she slurred but smiled up at her. She had on a tiny tee shirt, and a tight pair of tinier shorts.

She's trying to kill me. Santana knew this, just like she knew the sky was blue and the grass was green. Without thinking she closed the distance between them, she clutched the tiny brunette into her arms.

Without over thinking it she lifted Rachel onto the counter and then settled between her legs. Santana watched Rachel's eyes dilate, but she didn't stop her, and didn't say anything. What she did instead was pull Santana closed and joined their lips in a fiery passion that Santana didn't know existed. The little brunette wrapped her legs around her waist and demanded more.

Santana woke up the next day alone in her bed, the impression of Rachel was still on the other pillow, and Santana leaned back into the bed pulling the pillow closer. They'd been magical together. They fit so well together, so tuned to one another. She was a little upset that Rachel had clearly woken up before her and taken off, but she wasn't worried about it. She took a shower, ate some breakfast and headed back upstairs to lay in her bed that still smelled like Rachel.

She picked up her cell phone and tapped out a message to Britt, to get Rachel's cell number. When Britt sent it to her she saved it under her contacts as Wifey.  
She tapped out a message to the girl.

I woke up and you were gone. When can I see you? ~S

There was a long wait before Rachel's text came back. It wasn't what she wanted to read.

I'm almost to NY, we can talk when I get back. ~R*

NY? Why didn't I know you were leaving for break. ~S

It's not like we're close Santana, what happened.. was a mistake I get it.~R*

Santana read the text several times before it sunk in. Sobs wracked her body, and she cried herself back to sleep into the pillow that Rachel had slept on.

**REGIONALS**

Santana had been in a downward spiral since their last competition. Rachel hadn't even talked to her since school went back into session after winter break. She had dated Finn, then Puck and finally Jessie St. Douchebag. Not once had she looked at Santana, it was like Santana didn't exist. And it hurt so fucking bad. Quinn went into labor, they lose the competition and still Rachel is oblivious to her pain.

Santana hooks up with Puck that night, and then began her secret relationship with Brittany. Secret because the girl is dating Tron, and Santana is desperate to forget Rachel. But nothing works, everything reminds her of her. Nothing compares to Rachel. Loving Rachel is the simplest thing in her life, like breathing. Stopping the feelings isn't so easy. No its impossible.

**SUMMER BEFORE SENIOR YEAR**

Santana finds herself stalking Rachel, she's so pathetic. Why can't she just get over her. But she sees the girl and it cuts like a knife, so she lashes out and says things she doesn't mean. She's been doing that for years, and it just pushes her further away from what she wants. What she can't have.

Rachel leaves her house at 9 at night her convertible heading off in a direction that she is now familiar with. Santana follows her slowly, knowing where the girl is going. She waits until Rachel lets herself into the building, waits as she see the lights come on the third floor.

Santana nods at the two guys who are at the corner watching her. They're use to seeing her here. Always a few steps behind Rachel's arrival. She lets herself into the building, because as usual Rachel doesn't lock it. Seriously this is the worst part of Lima, doesn't she know that dangers she is all but inviting in.

She settles on the steps in-between third and the fourth floor and just listens to Rachel's beautiful voice. She hides there for the two hours that Rachel goes through her vocal practice. Just sitting back and enjoying the sound, letting it wrap around her. It's the closet she gets to her, its her secret guilty pleasure. Her cell phone beeps and she sees that its time to leave so that Rachel doesn't catch her.

She slips back out to her car, and watches as the light go off the third floor and a few more minutes Rachel is waving over to the guys and hopping into her car and taking off heading back to her house. Santana followed her until she is home, then waits as she gets back into the house, the light to turn in her bedroom on the second floor and then she heads home, to her empty house. To dream about Rachel and the life that she wished they had.

**Three weeks later**

Busted. Rachel gets out of her car at a stop light and stomps over to her car, knocking on the window. She rolls it down, and tries to pretend she angry "What Berry?"

"Santana?" she questions, clearly confused. "I'm sorry, I though ..no..I'm sorry enjoy your day." she flashes a fake smile and ran back to her own car and took off towards the mall.

Of course she follows the tiny diva into the mall, pretending to talk on her cell phone. Only to look like an idiot when it rings placed up against her cheek. Mortified she answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Sannie, whatcha doing?"

"Hey Britt, I'm just shopping at the mall." she said looking around her face flushed.

"Oh Artie and I are here too. We're at the food court, you want to hang out with us?" Santana muttered to herself that it was the absolute last thing that she wanted to do. "Oh there you are Rachel, I was worried you weren't going to be able to make it.,"

"Sure, Britt, sounds great I'll be right there." Santana hung up and ducked around to the other entrance of the food court and smiled when Britt waved her over. Her heart flipped flopped when Rachel looked up a smile on her face, Only to falter all together when the brunette frowned when she recognized her. The pain was so sharp, like a sliver of ice in her heart.

"Best day ever, my two best girls hanging out." Britt announced hugging Santana from Artie's lap.

It was the best and the worst day of her life. Rachel all but ignored her, but they spent the entire day together. Santana managed to find out that the reason she hadn't seen Finn at the Berry residence was because they had broken up. Finn had broken up with her, because Rachel refused to sleep with him. That she found out later from Puck. Rachel never mentioned that being the reason,

Brittany had insisted that they all go to the movies after the school shopping was over. Santana had agreed once she realized the Rachel wasn't able to refuse Brittany either. They ended up sitting together since Artie was sitting in the aisle and Britt next to him.

Santana pretended that they were on a date, a real one just the two of them. Then she was disgusted with herself. She was Santana Fucking Lopez how could she be such a whiney bitch? Then she would look over at Rachel, who was laughing at what was being said on the TV screen and remembered why.


	4. Chapter 4

**SENIOR YEAR**

Santana sat on the bleachers in the gym for their first practice waiting for coach who was unusually late. There was a scuffle clearly at the door. "A bargain is a bargain, I kept my end of the deal now you keep yours." coach demanded clearly dragging someone into the gym.

Santana lost her breath when it was Rachel Berry that she was dragging kicking and screaming into the gym. Rachel Berry in a cheerio uniform. "Dios mio sexy hobbit." she whispered.

"Damn it Sue, let me go. This is ridiculous, I don't want to be a cheerio." she shouted. "You can't force me to be, and you know it."

"I have a binding contract." Sue shouted back.

"Sue! Damn it, screw your contact You don't need me." she threw up her hands. "You have an award winning team,"

"You're the icing, We had a deal, you promised." she just shouted back. "You will be on this team, you will lead them to my 11 nationals championship. That is final."

"You're going to regret this Sue Sylvester!" she shouted so loud that even Coach winced.

"I look forward to it." she smirked, and motioned for the little brunette to sit down. Who did with a huff, a flounce of her hair, and a cross of her arms as she sat down hard on the bench and glared at anyone that looked at her.

"So as you can tell Rachel's been added to the squad, She'll be your new captain."

There was an uproar, but none louder then Rachel's "No way !Fuck You Sue!" as she stormed out of the gym.

Sue laughed. "We're still working the kinks out." she looked at Quinn who was red faced in her anger. "Q and S will be wing Captains, and B will be on chorography."

"Yes Coach" they all said with different tones. Brittany's was excited, Santana's amused, and Quinn's answer was said through clenched teeth,

It took three practices before Rachel took over, and it was only because someone got hurt that she could no longer sit back and watch from the bleachers. And the minute she took over, Santana could tell they were doing better. The flying routine was crisper and more daring. The bases where firm, in place, and on time for every move. Sue had even turned off her bull horn because she didn't need it. Rachel saw mistakes before they happened and she called you out on it immediately.

She pushed them so much harder then Sue, using muscles that they forgot they had. But it was done so differently from the way Sue did that you didn't notice until the end of practice. Rachel had requested massage therapist for every practice, and it went unquestioned. Sue just nodded at the request, and found room in the budget. Rachel still glared at the woman whenever she saw her, Sue would just smile in return, and hum under breath "We are the champions."

Santana's feelings for Rachel just grew, unable to control them. She had her class schedule changed, so that they had 4 of the 6 classes together. Rachel still only spoke to her when she needed to at practice. Almost not at all in the hallway, or in class. Glee they spoke about music, but it was rare. Until she rigged Mr. Schue's hat of fate so that Rachel picked her name to sing a duet together.

"Rachel and Santana, we can't wait to hear your duet." He smiled at them with a clap of his hands.

Rachel turned on him. "This is the stupidest lesson you've had of late, we should be working on a set list, rather then pulling it out your ass the day before the competition."

"Rachel!"

"What Schuester? You know I'm right, and I'm boycotting this assignment to show my irritation of your inability to be an effective leader." she stormed out of the room her cheerio skirt swinging with her hips.

Santana's face crumbled. Rachel had never turned down a chance to perform. She had no choice to see that Rachel clearly didn't want to sing with her. Not that she had a problem with the lesson.

"San, I'll talk to her." Brittany whispered clearly seeing how distraught the Latina was. Santana shook her head, and gathered her things and left the choir room and headed to her car.

Santana was laying in her bed watching reality tv, but she was zoned out in front of it. Her cell phone buzzed and she reached for it. New message from Wifey, it alerted her

**What song do you want to do? ~R***

Santana bit her lip, realizing that she had never changed Rachel's contact name.

**You don't have to sing with me. ~S**

**Just pick a song, Santana and I'll sing w/you ~R***

**Don't you want to pick something? Isn't that you're thing ~S**

**Nope, you pick the song. I'll see you at school tomorrow, we can talk then ~R***

Santana couldn't stop the smile on her face. She would find them a killer duet and they would sing the hell out of it. She hopped on her computer and started looking.

The following day she met Rachel at her locker, she was leaned up against the freshman's locker, who was too afraid to ask her to move. It was petty but she like the feeling of power it gave her. She hid her smile as Rachel approached she was out of her cheerio uniform something that she insisted upon joining the group. They now were only required to wear them on Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

She was dressed in another eclectic combination of wicked short skirt, 4 inch knee high chucks, rainbow suspenders that hung and rubbed her bare thighs. She wore and oversized dress shirt that was only buttoned in four places and her hair was a dramatic tangled perfect mess. It was a look straight of a fantasy and Santana pinched herself to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, The football members where following after her mesmerized by the swing of her hips, Jacob was peeking at her from the corner of someone's locker. Puck was laughing next to he, and then shooting Finn a mocking glance at the boy who was clearly upset _Your Loss Dude he _mouthed to the tall idiot and Santana hid another chuckle.

"Hello Santana." Rachel said as she opened the locker, and pulled out her books. Puck leaned against the other door. "Noah, don't you have your own locker to attend to?"

"Right." he nodded , licked his lips and headed off in the other direction, walking backwards watching her. "Say the word," he promised shaking his head and walking away.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "This whole school, there is something in the water." she chuckled. "So our duet?"

"I …" Santana blinked. "I was thinking we could mash these two songs together and sing them." she handed the little diva the two pieces of sheet music.

"Well, this is intriguing." Rachel looked them over, they were highlighted and marked with Santana's thoughts. "This will be pretty good." Rachel smiled. "I can practice tonight and tomorrow, are you available?"

"Sure." Santana tried to pretend that she wasn't floating.

"Ok today after glee and tomorrow after cheer practice I'll drive us out to the studio, the piano there is better then here. That ok?"

"Sounds great." Santana felt herself smile, she stood there longer then she should. She knew that when Rachel just looked at her and slowly blinked. "Ok well… have to get to class." she headed off berating herself. "Idiota"

Santana is a bundle of nerves as she waits for Rachel to talk to Finn who's pissing Rachel off clearly as she get into his face after knocking him into the chair.

"You had your chance, Finn." she warned him. "It's too late, and my eyes are up here!" she shoved him hard and his chair fell over , knocking him to the ground. The choir room erupted into laughter.

"Lopez, lets go.?" she sauntered over to grab her messenger bag and headed out of the door with a swing of her hips. They all watched her leave, even Kurt and that had to say something.

They made their way to Rachel's car, she popped the trunk as they approached and held her hand out to Santana. Santana handed her, her backpack with a frown, slipping her cell phone out then watching as Rachel tossed them in her truck and slipped into the drivers side. Santana quickly went around the car and hopped into the passenger side.

"Top up or down?" she asked looking over at her with a raised brow.

"Down." Santana smirked and leaned back into the head rest. The interior was all black, and smelled like Rachel. The smell of lilac and paradise flowers it was intoxicating. They made there way to Rachel's studio space in all but silence, other then singing to the music.

They pulled up to the building, Rachel nodded to the guys on the corner who nodded back at her and she headed to her building. It was unlocked as usual, Santana just shook her head and headed up to the third floor.

They ran thought the music, Rachel playing the piano which Santana hadn't been aware that she could.

"We sound great together." Rachel smirked and turned to her slightly and looked at Santana, "Sorry I freaked out about the duet."

"It's ok." Santana blushed and tapped out 'Mary had a little lamb'.

"Really isn't Santana, and I'm sorry." Rachel stood and started stretching. Her legs and her arms above her head. "Hey you hungry?"

"I could eat." Rachel smirked and held out her hand to puller her to her feet. Which Santana took and the minute their fingers touched there were butterflies in her stomach.

"I know a place." Rachel let go of Santana's hand as they took the stairs down to the first floor. She opened the door on the ground floor and headed over to the car hitting the trunk to pop open. Santana waited for her to grab whatever it was out of the back of the car. She leaned against the car, watching the guys on the corner, who seemed to be on high alert.

"Rach, whats up with these guys?"

"Who Todd and Tommy?" Rachel looked up at them, and they nodded to her again. "They're good guys." she headed across the street again and they walked a block away.

They entered and a cheer went up when they walked in. "Ragazza di canto!"

"Mama Leora." Rachel greeted to the woman that was behind the counter. "Where do you want us to sit?"

"Violetta is working tonight , you better sit in her section, or we'll never hear the end of it." she laughed and motioned them to the back of the restaurant.

Rachel led Santana to the back, and selected the table in the corner. "I know you love breadsticks, but after you eat here you'll never be able to eat that swill again."

"We'll see about that!" Santana laughed and looked over the menu. "Do they make something Vegan ?"

"Yes but it isn't on the menu." came a voice over Santana shoulder. "Ciao, Rachel."

"Good evening Vi, I'll have my usual and Santana?"

"I'll have the chicken parm, please." Santana didn't like that the girl stood all but behind her rather then to the side of her.

"and to drink?" the invisible girl asked again.

"I'll have a coke." Santana looked around the restaurant.

"I'll be right back with your drinks. It's nice to see you Rachel." she said before she left, clearly flirting with Rachel. This annoyed Santana, who forced herself to stay quiet about it.

They finished their meal with chatter about school, cheerios and glee. Rachel introduced her to Leora, and her husband Ricardo when they stopped to give the girl a hug. She found out that it was family run. That Violetta was their daughter, she was a year younger then Rachel, That they had two older sons one of them she'd met Tommy, and their other was away for college.

Santana would see why Rachel liked the place, the family treated her like their own and the food was honestly better then breadsticks. They walked back to Rachel's car, laughing and joking. Rachel drove them back to the school where Santana's car was waiting.

Santana hugged Rachel shocking them both. "Thanks, I'm glad we had this assignment, and you're right the food tonight is much better then Breadsticks."

"Told you." Rachel smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah see you then," Santana slipped into her own car with her backpack and started the car, and backed out of the parking lot. She waved at Rachel and then waited until she pulled out behind her, they took off in opposite directions to there homes on opposite sides of town.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Santana had a pep in her step and a smile on her face. Last night had been a great night. She spent time with Rachel, they sang together, and they had dinner. Better yet they had plans to hang out again tonight, she had planned ahead and had vegan pasta that was chilling in a cooler in her car. Tonight they would stay at the studio and have dinner there. She had everything planned out and she was going to some how make a move on Rachel, well that was hoped, well hopefully she didn't chicken out.

She headed down the hallway, the crowds moving out of her way. It was nice being on top. Very, very nice. Santana was the first to see Sue come slamming down the hallway with fire shooting out of her eyes. The Latina closed her eyes and prayed that it wasn't her on the receiving end of what ever thing had set Sue over the edge.

"Lopez!" _fuck me._

"Yes coach?"

"Where is your captain?

"Berry, I haven't seen her yet, today." Santana answered quickly, though she saw the crowd parting for none other then Rachel walking down the hall way.

"BERRY!" Coach screamed pulling her into a void in the lockers lining the wall. "Tell me it wasn't you that filled my office with Tasmanian devils!"

"Oh that?" Rachel grinned. "I can't do that coach, and be careful they bite." Rachel smiled leaned up and pepped the coach on the cheek with a quick kiss and headed back down the hallway.

"Rachel!" the blonde woman called after her. "Get those damn things out of my office!"

"Can't do that coach, but you be careful now. See you at practice." she called back sweetly as she headed off into her class.

Santana watched as Sue started throwing kids out of her way when they didn't move fast enough. When she reached the principles office she let into the principle demanding to have the vermin removed from her office and "NO I have no idea who did it, get them out or I'll be taking over your office!"

Santana headed off to homeroom trying to understand what type of magical power Rachel Berry had. Really there was no other way that she could keep Sue at bay without witchcraft.

The day went by too quickly for Santana, she knew that they would all pay for what Rachel did to Sue, it was inevitable. The entire team had somehow heard about it because they were all hiding out in the locker room , just short of shivering huddled in the corner furthers from Coach's office.

Rachel came in with a smirk on her face and she changed into her practice uniform, gave a raised brow at the rest of them and headed out to the field. Where Becky Jackson greeted her with a dirty look.

"You made my life hell today, Berry."

"Oh poor little Becky Jackson, " Rachel mocked with a grin.

"Don't you try me Berry." she said getting into the little diva's face, but her frown was trembling.

"Oh I would never Ms. Jackson." Rachel promised with a grin. "You'll find tickets in your locker." she said with a wink and made her way to the middle of the field. "You can thank me later!" she said over her shoulder.

"We'll see about that!" Becky called out, then turned on the rest of the cheerios. "Get you asses out there, your not all as fine looking as Berry!"

Santana halted to a stop, at Becky's words and started a train reaction of all the people stumbling into one another behind her. _What the fuck?_

"You got a problem Lopez?" Becky demanded glaring at her. "Your blocking my view." she pointed where Rachel was stretching out in the middle of the field, she was currently standing with her leg pulled and held over her head.

Becky wasn't the only one watching, the entire football team was pushed up against the chain link fence drooling over Rachel's flexibility. "Dios mio sexy hobbit."

"Ladies! On the field!" Coaches voice rang out, she was perched on the bleachers the bull horn was back. "Berry stop showing off!"

"Yes coach!" she called out with a cheeky grin as she pulled from the stretch and slid into a split and continued her stretching.

All in all Santana had to say that the practice wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. Coach tried to run Rachel rampant, but the girl just grinned with each individual challenge that Sue came up with and excelled higher, until Sue just laughed out loud shook her head and called the practice. The cheer that went up a the end of practice, might just have been the loudest in McKinley high history.

Santana waited for Rachel outside leaning against the convertible, she laid the cooler at her feet. Puckerman was making his way to the car with a frown on his face.

"San, what are you doing?"

"Rachel and I are practicing for our duet." Santana stated crossing her arms. Soon Finn was heading their way with a frown, followed by Brittany.

"What's going on?" Britt said with a smile as she pecked Santana on the cheek.

"Where's Rachel?" Finn asked.

"She's still in the locker room." Brittany answered. She hugged Santana "Quinn is giving me a ride home today, Lord Tubbington hid my keys again. You take to much cold meds one time!." she pouted. "He never lets me forget it."

Santana smiled and hugged the girl. "I'll talk to him, see if I can talk some sense into him."

"Thanks San." She smiled. "Hey Rachel!" half the squad came around the corner at the same time all talking about some party, a party that Santana had no clue about. _Weird._

"Hello Brittany." Rachel smiled as she crossed the distance. "I hear you're having a party Noah, how unheard of." she chuckled.

"I was just coming to tell you, you know to personally invite you," he was with a smirk and a slight flush in his cheeks.

Santana had to admit, the dimples, the blush… even she found Puck charming at this moment in time. "I'll think about it." Rachel promised with her head tilted to block out the setting sun.

"Well you know everyone is invited, I just told Shelly about it before practice." Shelly waved at Rachel again, who nodded to the waving cheerleader and clicked the button on her car to unlock the door.

"Okay, well Santana and I have to go rehearse for our Glee project." she hugged Brittany and everyone took the hint and headed off in different directions. "Never thought I would miss the days that I was all but invisible." she muttered under her breath.

"We'll you do tend to pull attention these days." Santana admitted with a smirk, as they pulled out of the school parking lot.

"I know, and for so long I just wanted to stop getting a slushie facial. But I think I made a deal with the devil, that I might just regret for the rest of my life."

"The Devil being Coach?" Santana hedged she'd been trying to figure out that puzzle piece for quite sometime.

"Partially." Rachel admitted, with a frown. Santana tensed at the way the conversation came to a halt. Because Rachel's clipped tone, left no question of that.

Puck's party was the following Friday. Santana found herself on the fence, did she even want to go? The fact that the second practice had gone by with about as much finesse as a whale out of water, had a lot to do with it. She had tried to be cool, and make a move on Rachel. But talk about ULTIMATE FAIL. Rachel hadn't laughed at her outright, but she might as well have. The rehearsal came to an almost abrupt halt and Rachel had driven her back to school to pick up her car.

They hadn't spoken since. They'd gotten lucky and pulled the last spot to sing together which would be on Monday. So they really hadn't needed to talk, or practice any longer according to Rachel as they had it in the bag.

Santana knew that Rachel was going to be there. There was no question in her mind, she had over heard her confirm her invitation to Puckerman, with no uncertain terms that she would be attending, and "not as his date"

She looked at herself fin the mirror. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that made her ass look amazing. She threw on an old t shirt that she had stolen from Puck when they were in middle school, and a pair of heeled sandals. She looked good, but not in a I'm trying to look good kind of way.

Santana knew she was going to end up going to the party because she was glutton for punishment. However that didn't stop her from being annoyed when she found herself outside Puck's front door and knocking. The door was thrown open to already drunk Puck. "Lopez!" he pulled her into a hug.

"Hands off, Puckerman." she pushed min away with a smirk. Puck tended to become really affectionate when he was drinking.

"Ok..ok." he laughed and pulled her further into the house. "You hear from Rachel? I mean she said she was coming tonight. But she isn't here."

"Nope, I haven't talked to her, wait why would I know?"

"Just figured you guys have been hanging out, you'd know." he shrugged his shoulders, he motioned for her to follow him

"Well I'm not Berry's keeper." she muttered pushing past him. _Not for lack of trying._ she thought to herself. She headed to the kitchen and pour herself a straight shot of Jack, which she downed quickly and then made herself a herself a Jack and coke,

She was leaning against the counter when someone came up behind her. "Hey Lopez." her name was whispered against her ear, she wasn't able to help the shiver. She turned to look up to see Lucy Barrington, a base cheerio, standing overly close to her.

"What's up Lucy?" she asked trying to put a little space between them.

"Nothing, I just figured you're here alone." Lucy ran the back of her knucles over Santana's arm. "I'm alone, and we don't need to stay that way." she whispered so softly against Santana's hair as she closed the distance.

"Um.." Santana decided it had been way to long since she had been laid because she was actually thinking about taking Lucy up on her offer.

"Excuse me ladies." the voice snapped Santana out of her stupidity.

_Dios mio sexy hobbit. _She though instantly. There stood Rachel Freaking Berry in by far the best outfit to date. She was clad in only in a tube dress. A tight fitting, leaving nothing to the imagination wisp of material. The entire dress covered almost nothing ending about two inches past her ass. Her hair was one again half clipped and partially tangled. Her makeup was darker then usual and her eyes were done up darkly so that they popped.

"_Rachel_." her name came out of Santana's mouth like a half moan and whimper,

"Sorry to interrupt I just needed a drink." she smirked as she placed herself between the two of them and poured herself a double shot of Jack. Santana knows she's in love when she knocks it back without a flinch and pours another and knocks that one back too. "Thanks." she whispers looking a them from under her lashes as she leaves the room again without a second glance.

"Fuck she's hot." Lucy muttered pulling Santana into the living room after Rachel, then pulling her arms and they started to dance together. Santana watched from where she danced in Lucy's arms, as Puck pulled Rachel into his arms so that they could sway with the music. They moved together so perfectly that one could tell this wasn't the first time that their bodies battled music before.

Santana spent the entire night watching Rachel, watching Rachel dance with Puck, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina. She drank, and she watched. She drank and she watched. It was a lovely …burp…pattern.

At two that evening when everyone was heading out Santana was propped up against the wall by Lucy who was also drunk, and quite intent on making out and Santana was to drunk to care at this point.

Her eyes were locked on Rachel, who was talking to a very drunk Puck who was running his hands up and down her arms, and then as she pushed him down on the sofa and kissing him on the cheek. There was a minute when they made eye contact with one another and Santana pulled away from Lucy and just headed in her direction.

Lucy had other ideas though, because she grabbed Santana and tried to pull her back on unsteady feet Santana fell back into the wall and into Lucy's arms. Santana was in the middle of push pull with Lucy.

"Lopez! I need a ride home." Santana was pulled out of Lucy's hold by none other then Rachel Berry.

Santana found herself up against Rachel's convertible, as she watched Rachel grab her keys and click. "Wait how …am I taking you home or are you taking me home."

"Get in the car Lopez." Rachel said clearly angry about something.

"Rachel Berry is angry." Santana chanted over and over again as she got into the car. "Angry Berry is a sexy hobbit!"

"Buckle up and shut it. Of course I'm angry, you're so drunk your acting like a idiot." she said angrily shifting the car into gear. "I suppose your mother is still out of town?"

Santana fought with her seat buckle. "How you know that pequeña cantante?" she slurred giving up on the seat belt.

Rachel leaned over and buckled the seatbelt for Santana. "You are completely hopeless." she whispered softly. "Completely hopeless."

"Yeah I know." Santana sighed leaned her head against the window, and tried not to cry..

Rachel shook her head and down shifted at the light.. She looked over at Santana. "Don't cry Santana."

"I'm not." Santana lied and brushed away her tears, looking out the window, glad that they were on the move. "Why aren't you drunk?"

"Because I stoped drinking hours ago." Rachel answered as she drove the remainer of the way home.

"You missed my street." Santana said placing her finger on the glass as they passed her street.

"No I didn't." Rachel shifted again and headed off down the road. "There's no way you can go home alone in the state you're in." she said softly. Santana wanted to argue but she just couldn't, she was just so tired.

She woke up when Rachel was pulling her gently from the car. "Come on Santana, lets get you inside."

"You always smell so good." Santana muttered as her nose tangled with Rachel's hair. "You're always just so awesome." she muttered. "Why is that hobbit?"

"Okay Lopez, you've had too much to drink, come on lets get you into bed." Rachel chuckled and led them into the house. "Just a few more feet then you can go to sleep ok?"

"Okay." she whispered. She leaned heavily onto the petite girl. "Why are you so strong? Like all the time."

Rachel smirked at the brunette. "Someone always has to be strong, for themselves or others. But I'm not always strong." she whispered her lips inches from her ear. "I have my weaknesses."

"You have no weaknesses, you're an unstoppable force." the Latina said as she leaned onto wall halfway up the stairs. "You're a sorceress."

"If I had magical powers I would Harry Potter you're ass right to bed!" Rachel laughed pulling Santana along.

"You can tell me, the truth. Hechicera, you've placed a spell on us all it's the only explanation."

"Okay no more drinking for you, mi poco borracho." Rachel chuckled and pushed the girl into the bed. "Now go to sleep I'll see you in the morning." she promised placing a kiss on the girls cheek and standing to leave.

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Santana."

"Can you just lay here with me until I fall asleep?" she pleaded her eyes watering as she watched the little brunette hesitate in her action on standing back up.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Santana." Rachel bit her lip.

"Okay." Santana turned away, her body shaking with her own silent sobbing. She just knew that she was hopeless, and stupid and needy. She felt the bed shift and she looked over her shoulder. "You don't have to, Rach…"

"Shhh, it's ok." Rachel smoothed out the Latina's hair. She bushed her lips against the girl's forehead.

"But it's not ok." Santana pulled away. "You said your self I'm hopeless."

"I didn't mean it that way Santana. I meant you were adorable, and that I can't stay mad at you."

"But why are you mad, what did I do to make you hate me." Santana asked quietly rolling over to look at Rachel who was propped up on her elbow looking at her with a sad smile,.

"I don't hate you Santana, I…could ne…it would be easier if I could." she admitted leaning over to look into the brunettes eyes. "Now go to sleep, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?" Santana said snuggling closer

"I promise." Rachel leaned down and kissed Santana softly on the lips, pulled the blanket over them, and snuggled down closer to the girl wrapping her arms around her.

**Ok this was going to be the end…however I received too many PM and reviews asking that I continue this story, So I'm rethinking things and working on more.**

**Thanks Please Read and Review**

**~Taylor~**

**}|{**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Apparently I'm not finished with this story as I've been told. So maybe I'll write a little more and see where that leaves us. ~Thanks Taylor**_

Santana woke up to the warmth of Rachel's embrace. Santana had only once been a little spoon and that was with Puck. But here she was in Rachel's bedroom, in her bed, in her arms. Her head was pounding, but she didn't care.

"I know you're awake."

"Oh?" Santana blushed.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel's breath tickled the back of Santana's ear.

"Hung over, but ok." Santana admitted, goose bumps raising on her skin as Rachel's drew small circles into Santana's delicate skin on her arm.

"I have some over the counter pain killers if you'd like. We can also go make some breakfast before I take you home."

Santana signed her disappointment. "Okay." she went to roll further away.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked pulling her back.

"Nothing." Santana denied.

"Give me a little credit, I think I know you well enough to know when you're upset." Rachel pushed away and shoved her hair out of her face. "You're right never mind." She shifted and slipped out of the bed. "I'm using the guest bathroom you can you mine. You can borrow whatever you need, help yourself." she said then turned to leave.

"Wait ..."

"What Santana?"

"I..I mean..I'm sor…Never mind." Santana frowned and got out of the bed.

They looked at one another with exasperation neither one breaking the silence. Rachel shook her head and grabbed some clothes from her dresser drawers and headed to the door. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Santana growled at herself as she headed to the bathroom. "You're pathetic, god damn pathetic!" she told her reflection. She showered quickly and honestly thought of just leaving, if she wasn't all the way across town with no money, or her phone. She would have, but of course she wasn't that lucky. So she swallowed the pain pills and headed back down the stairs. Rachel was waiting for her in the kitchen. The smell of french toast and coffee greeted her nose.

Rachel was dressed in cheer shorts and a baby tee, her hair was still wet and combed neatly long past her ass while wet. She shouldn't look that beautiful, in something as simple as this, but it took her breath away.

"How do you take your coffee?" Rachel asked from her perch on the countertop.

"Extra creamer and two sugars." she sat down at the breakfast bar to keep from doing something about the feelings, and what she wanted so badly to do.

"Coming right up." she hopped off the counter and reached for the coffee pot. She pulled down a coffee cup from the bottom shelf of the upper cabinets. She went about pouring the coffee and topping off the creamer then setting it in front of the Latina.

"Thanks."

She sipped her coffee moaning at the taste, as Rachel quickly went about flipping the french toast on the electric skillet. She plated a few pieces and set the plate in front of her. She pulled out the glass bottle warming on the stove in a pot of slightly boiling water, and set it down. "Careful the bottle can get pretty warm."

"I hate cold syrup." Santana admitted pouring the syrup carefully onto her french toast.

"It's the worst." Rachel admitted sitting next to her at the breakfast bar. Rachel looked over at her and smirked. Santana bit into the french toast and moaned, it was by far the best food she had ever eaten. "You're so cute, I take it that they aren't too bad?"

"The best." she promised taking another bite. "These are vegan?"

"Yeah, hope you don't mind." Rachel ducked her head and cut up her food.

"No way, this stuff is great." Santana smirked and looked around. "So where are your dads?"

Santana knew the minute she said it, that is was clearly a mistake. Rachel's relaxed expression disappeared. "They're on a business trip." she said then looked over and smiled a fake smile. "I like being able to do what I want when I want. it's a nice freedom to have."

"Sometimes." Santana agreed. "But my mom spends a lot of time away and it kind of sucks sometimes." Santana admitted with a shrug.

"Yeah if its all the time that could suck." Rachel admitted and bit her lip. "Well you know we could like hang out when you're mom isn't around, like you know if you want." Rachel said with a shrug.

"Are you sure about that? I don't want to bother you and shit, I'm cool with being alone." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Liar."

"Whatever." Santana said as she shoved her mouth full of food. Which caused Rachel to laugh.

Santana insisted that she at least do the dishes, which Rachel finally allowed her to do after a ten minute debate. Rachel read over the newspaper, directing Santana where the dishes went.

"All done." Santana smirked leaning onto the counter pulling on the sweat pants that she borrowed from Rachel. "I guess you have stuff that you need to do." she muttered.

"I do have plans today, " she admitted folding the paper. "Matter of fact Puck should be here in a few minutes. We can take you home on the way."

"Okay." Santana turned and ran her hand through her hair, she looked up when the back door opened and Puck just walked in. Clearly he didn't see her from where he stood as he walked right in and scooped Rachel up in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Morning my Jewish Princess!" he said sitting her back down on the stool , and heading over to the coffee pot. Spotted. "Fuck, Lopez?"

"Good morning to you too Puckerman." Santana said through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes as she glared at him.

"Well it's abo.."

"Noah," Rachel said quickly cutting him off. "Santana stayed the night, because we were both too inebriated to go home alone." she smiled and took a sip from her coffee cup.

Puck frowned and looked back and fourth between the brunettes. He poured himself some coffee. "Oh okay, you going to tag along today, It'll be cool."

Rachel was shaking her head frantically and though Santana saw it out of the corner of her eye, she ignored it and jumped at the invitation. "That would be great!" She smiled at Puck who was clearly torn between Santana's excitement, and Rachel's displeasure.

"What a great idea, Puck you're so thoughtful." Rachel said with a fake tone. "Santana we can run by your house so you can change if you'd like."

Santana thought about it, figured Rachel would try to ditch her, and shook her head. "No that's ok, I'll just borrow something of yours if that's ok?"

"That'll be perfect." Rachel smiled.

They were in Rachel's convertible about an hour later, Santana had located a dress that was long enough for her to get away with from Rachel's closet. Rachel was dressed in a pair of jeans and a NYADA tee shirt. They drove for about an hour out of Lima to Kenton. Santana had hopped into the back, because Puck needed the leg room. She happily sat there listening to the music and the banter back and fourth between Puck and Rachel.

They pulled into an parking lot of an unmarked building. She refrained from hopping out "Dukes of Hazard Style" like Puck begged, because hello she was in Rachel's short ass dress.

Rachel chuckled at her and held out her hand to assist her with getting out. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled and linked there hands, at the same time she reached for Puck and headed into the building,

Santana didn't know what she expected but it wasn't this. They walked in and were greeted by a woman at the front desk. "Hey guys." she was slightly over weight, dressed in grandmotherly like clothing called out to them.

"Hi Grace." Puck greeted the woman with a smile.

"Grace this is our friend Santana." she smiled as she typed onto a keyboard.

"How wonderful. Santana, nice to meet you welcome to Gold Star Medical."

"Thank you, Grace. It's nice to meet you too." Santana smiled and took the visitors badge that Rachel handed her. Santana peeled the backing off the badge and placed it on her borrowed dress on the left side of her chest above her breast.

Rachel and Puck both had plastic permanent badges that they had retractable badge reels. They headed to a set of double doors and Rachel scanned her card through, the doors opened and allowed them in,

The minute the doors where opened realization dawned on her. It was clearly a children's medical facility. There were roughly twenty children gathered together painting on easels in the middle of the main area.

Rachel and Puck waved at the children who grinned and waved back. Puck leaned down and whispered something into Rachel's ear and then took off in the other direction.

Rachel led her over to the group of kids and the two of them spent time with the kids as they painted variations of their friends, rainbow, and animals. Santana was overwhelmed by the environment, the children, the staff. It was pretty amazing and they loved Rachel. They quickly attached themselves to Santana as well, showing her their pictures and telling her their stories.

Stories that were heartbreaking, about being left behind, how much they loved GSM their doctors and nurses, persevering over their sickness. Santana was so overwhelmed by her own emotions, for these amazing kids that had just blessed her existence by meeting them. She spent her time mostly with Emily, Jimmy, Caren, Laney. They each had their own beautiful smile, a sparkle of their eyes, and this amazing spirit.

Santana looked up to see Rachel sitting with two tiny little boys that were clearly twins smiling up at Rachel as she told them a made up fairytale story about their combined paintings, They caught one another's eyes and they shared a look, both their eyes twinkling.

Puck returned a few minutes later toting a wagon full of handmade instruments into the area. They spent the remainder of their time singing with the students, and playing instruments, Then they all sat and had lunch together laughing and joking.

Finally the children of all ages had to have their medical treatments. It was then that Rachel visited with each of them privately while she and Puck tidied up the common area.

"Puck how long have you and Berry been coming here?"

"A long time. Rachel and I have been friends since grade school, we went to a private school you know and we became close. Middle school changed things for us, we kind of grew apart. That was my fault, I wanted her to be popular and to care about her reputation." he frowned.

"She knew she was better then that." Santana finished for him,

"Exactly, she just always said that things that really mattered couldn't be judged by others. So we had a falling out, and then I let what I thought mattered rule my life." Puck placed a few of the instruments into the wagon. "But we've been coming here together again for about four years, I've been her friend for a long time, a secret friend when high school started up, because you know… my Rep."

Santana nodded her understanding, and flicked her hair out of her face as she collected the painting. "But what changed Junior year?"

Puck looked up and really looked at her. "That isn't my story to tell Lopez." he looked at her and took her by the hand. "But if your, you know serious about being in her life, like I think you are. She'll tell you when she's ready."

"Do you think so, because I feel like all she does is push me away. Not that I don't deserve it, but yeah."

"Rachel, has been through a lot Santana, I'm not going to lie to you about that. But Rachel's is very forgiving, she always has been,"

Santana nodded her understanding of this as Rachel came around the corner. She had tears in her eyes, but they weren't falling. She smiled at them and quietly helped them return the supplies to the supply room.

They left after that and headed back home, it was a quiet ride back to Lima. They found themselves sitting at Rachel's house ordering Pizza, when the doorbell rang. Brittany walked in with Puck trailing behind her.

Santana just watched as Brittany pulled Rachel out of the sofa, sitting down in the spot Rachel had been in and then pulling Rachel into her lap. Santana watched from the recliner across the room. Brittany was running her hands un and down Rachel's back as she whispered to the girl who's replies were also too soft that Santana wasn't able to hear them.

She didn't know how to take all of this in. What was going on with Rachel? Who where these kids to her? Where were her dads? Why did Brittany and Puck hide their friendships? What did Sue have over Rachel? Or Rachel have over Sue? These were all questions she wanted answers to. And she was sticking around long enough to have some answers.

**~Taylor's Notes ~**

_**So it looks like you all wanted some answers, in order to give them all it looks like we'll have a few more chapters to wrap this u. Because now my head is full of plot bunnies….I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.**_

**Please Review to let me know what you think**

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ }|{ ~**

**I knew you were trouble**

**Chapter Seven**

**~ }|{ ~**

* * *

Santana arrived at school early, ever earlier then she would normally for cheer practice. But she hadn't slept good since Saturday night, and the quiet that was her house was too much for her. She headed to the locker room to hopefully to get in a few minutes of a workout before the rest f the squad arrived. She was just outside coach's door when she over hear a private conversation, that wasn't meant to be overheard.

"Rachel, just take the damn check."

"No, what are you really up to Sue!"

"I want to help you damn it. Yes I wanted you on the cheerios and I used this as a means to and end. But that doesn't change the fact that I want to help."

"Well you don't have a very good track record, what did you expect me to think?"

"I though when you joined the squad you would see me a little differently."

"I do, really I do. But this is a lot of money Sue, where's it coming from. Helping me, only to hurt someone else isn't how I operate."

"Believe me I know that, I know that very well. It's my money and I can spend it how I want. Now lets talk about the next competition."

"I have to be in New York that night, I don't know what I'm going to do. This isn't something I can get out of."

"I know, let me see what I can do. Maybe we can get you to be in two places at one."

"If anyone can do that it would be you."

"Alright, take the check. I'll see you on the field in thirty minutes." Sue said "And that hair do isn't uniform!"

"Oh for crying out loud, leave me be you're like a nagging old woman." Rachel tossed back. "It'll be 'regulation' when the first bell rings." she said with a groan.

"It better." Sue said with a chuckle. "What are you doing for dinner tonight, I could stop by."

"No, I'm good."

"Rachel."

"I said I'm good, let it go Sue."

"I'm allowed to think, do, and worry as I see fit."

"Right and I don't have to like it." Rachel muttered leaving the room. Santana snuck back further into the locker room as Rachel speed passed. _What the fuck?_

Santana sat in the dark locker room trying really hard to make sense what the conversation between Rachel and the Coach. She had figured out awhile ago that Sue must have something over Rachel, because Rachel really hadn't wanted to be on the squad.

But clearly there was something that Rachel had over Coach, for her to be able to talk to her that way. Or play pranks on the coach and remained unscathed. And now there was money, a lot of money from the way that Rachel was talking.

Now Santana had even more questions! Then she hand answers. She should start writing them down, and carrying the list with her so that she could keep the list rolling as needed.

The light in the locker room flicked on and she shrunk back to go unnoticed. She waited until the room filled with about six members of the squad before she headed over to her own locker as if she had just shown up.

She was placing her back in her locker when Rachel passed her talking to one of the JV flyers. Brittany and Quinn came in next, and they flanked her opening their own lockers. "Hey S, you're quiet are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Q." she smiled and headed out to practice. The practice wasn't too long. It seemed that both Rachel and coach were distracted and so they went over the easier parts of the routines they were gearing up for the competition that was in two weeks. _What the fuck is in New York?_

* * *

**~ }|{ ~**

By the time Glee rolled around Santana was so nervous that she had actually bitten two of her prized finger nails to the quick. It didn't help that Rachel was back to almost ignoring her and it was hurtful and kind of freaking her out. Had she done something that upset her?

Before she knew it Mr. Schue was walking in the room with a grin on his face. "All right so we'll be finishing up our Duets today. Artie and Tina please take the floor."

Santana was surprised that they broke out "Baby Boy" and it wasn't too bad. She smiled and clapped with everyone else when they finished . Artie was actually able to pull off Sean Paul's part pretty well.

"Way to go guys! You hit that out of the park." Schue said clapping he motioned for the girls to the front of the room. "OK Rachel & Santana, if you will take the floor, I can't wait to hear what you've come up with."

"Though I was against the project initially." Rachel smiled at Santana. "I'm really glad that I had the opportunity to work with Santana. She is amazingly talented, and should be featured more often. Santana picked the two songs that were mashing together and honestly did most of the work. And she went above and beyond the assignment pulling something that isn't something either one of us would've normally chose." Rachel clapped and raised her brown until everyone was softly clapping and Santana felt herself blush.

"Right so here we go." Santana smiled and nodded to Brad to start to play.

_**Rachel: **_Rachel sang looking at Santana, a smile on her face. Then she turned to the crowd. Belting out the last few lines.

_Once upon time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

_**Santana: **_Santana tugged Rachel into her arms meeting her eyes and singing the lyrics

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like_

_We haven't seen each other in a month_

_When you, said you, needed space, what?_

_Then you come around again and say_

_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change_

_Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day_

_I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

_**Both**_

_And she's long gone_

_When she's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

_**Rachel:**_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_**Rachel: **_Rachel pushed away shooting dirty looks at Santana over the piano

_Oooh we called it off again last night_

_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_To my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_**Santana: **_Santana slowly chased Rachel around the piano as she sang

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_**Both:**_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in (We are never ever ever getting back together)_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble( I knew you were trouble when you walked in)_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble! (Never say Never)_

Santana wasn't able to help the smile on her face when everyone stood up and clapped. Mr. Schue was grinning like a fool and Rachel was hugging her, like really fucking hugging her.

"Oh my god! Guys that was amazing! I would never think to see you singing Taylor Swift!" Tina smiled. "I vote for that Duet, it should win. They went above and beyond, not something they would do , a mash up ,and they sounded amazing."

"Alright calm down well take a silent vote, and then I'll announce the winners." Schue smiled and handed out papers

Santana voted for Brittany and Quinn's duet it was sweet and simple and she had loved it, it wasn't like she could vote for herself, though she knew she and Rachel killed it.

"Finn drum roll please." Finn puttered the drum. "And the winners are Pezberry? I think that's Rachel and Santana right ?"

The Glee club members nodded. Santana laughed, it was something that she would have dubbed them if they were dating. She looked at the people around her and grinned. Maybe there was the slight chance that maybe her and the little diva could one day be together!

"Rachel and Santana congratulations!" Rachel smiled over at Santana winked and went back to her conversation with Puck and Finn.

* * *

******~ }|{ ~**

Santana pulled onto Rachel's street, with a tingling in her skin and a mission on her brain. She wasn't invited per se, and she hadn't called ahead. But Rachel had told her that she could come over when she was alone, and she was alone. So here she was, swallowing her pride for the 900th time since she met Rachel she parked her car at the curb and headed to the front door, knocking before she lost the nerve.

There was some clatter inside the house. The door was pulled opened. "Santana?"

"Hi." Santana smiled holding up her take out bag. "I though we could do dinner."

Rachel looked at her with a raised brow, but opened the door further letting her walk in. Santana headed into the direction of the kitchen. Rachel rushed past her and gathered up the papers that were scattered on the table.

Santana waited with a smile, taking in the relaxed Rachel look. The girl was too adorable, she was wearing a Columbia tee shirt that was several sizes too big. And a pair of large sweatpants that were rolled at the waist several times.

"Sorry about the mess, I was in the middle of something." Rachel placed the papers on the countertop.

"I kind of just showed up Rachel." Santana chuckled.

"That you did." Rachel smiled. "So dinner huh?"

"Yeah it was too quiet at home." Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"Well this is a nice, and it's provides a nice break. So thank you ." Rachel smiled and sat down across from her.

"No problem." Santana empty the bag and folded it setting it out of the way. "Hard at work?"

"Just filling out college applications." Rachel shrugged.

"Isn't it a little early for that?"

"Never to early to think about ones future." Rachel grinned, dipping into the vegan vegetable lomein. "Thanks this is my favorite."

_I know. _"I figured it would be a safe bet." she shrugged her shoulders.

"At least you remember, I can't tell you how many times Finn forgot that I'm vegan." she chuckled.

"That's kind of pathetic and sad." Santana sighed. "This has to be the cutest outfit I've seen you in."

Rachel laughed, looking down at herself with a grin, "If McKinley could see me know!" she laughed.

"I think they'd appreciate a more approachable Rachel Berry, I do." Santana blushed when Rachel looked at her with a raised brow. "I said that out loud?"

"There you go being adorable again. I think McKinley would appreciate the softer side of Santana too."

"I have a reputation to up hold." Santana said with a frown.

"But not with me?" Rachel questioned as she raised the chop sticks to her lips with a smile.

"No." Santana admitted, her face flushed she glanced up finding Rachel's smile contagious "Not with you."

* * *

**}|{ ~Taylor's Notes ~ }|{**

_**So tell me what you think! You know I love to hear from you guys! Happy Wednesday!**_

**Please Review to let me know what you think**

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

**}|{**

6

I knew you were trouble


	8. Chapter 8

**~ }|{ ~**

**I knew you were trouble**

**Chapter Eight**

**~ }|{ ~**

* * *

Santana looked over at Rachel as the second movie came to an end, and the credits were rolling. She had never spent time with someone that was so relaxing at the sometimes frightening.

Santana was frightened because every four minutes she wanted to inch closer, breathe her perfume in deeper, pull her into her arms, kiss her until they were breathless.

She was truly worried that in a matter of time she would give in and that for 15 minutes she would have everything that she'd ever wanted but that would be all it would be because then Rachel would pull away and ask her to leave.

"Santana are you ok?"

Santana blinked only to realize she was staring at Rachel, and she was caught. "Yeah, I'm fine I was thinking about my Chem test on Friday."

"Oh, I happen to be very good in Chemistry. I could help you if you'd like." She said with her smile, a smile that melted Santana on the inside.

"No it's ok I know how busy you are." she tried to remember how to connect words into a functioning sentence.

"Education is important." Rachel said with a shrug. Getting to her feet collecting their now empty glasses and the bowl where the popcorn was before they devoured it. "I can make time for you, I'll move things around. Let me know when will work for you."

_Ok who in their right mind could resist that? Rachel was a well scheduled drone when it came to her time. And she's making time for one Santana Freaking Lopez. _"Maybe after cheer practice on Wednesday." she finally squeaked out looking at her hands, afraid to look up.

"Wednesday might work. I have a dance class at 7 but that would leave us two hours to work on Chemistry. We can meet up in the library after practice, and I'll go to class from school."

"Okay." Santana nodded, took a chance and looked up to see Rachel was looking at her with a smile, a real fucking _I think you're so adorable_ look and Santana felt her fingers go numb from their constant shaking.

She shot out of the sofa grabbing her jacket and was out the door and in her car, down the street before she realized what happened. "What the fuck?" she pounded the steering wheel. "You didn't even say good night you idiot." she chickened out and tapped out a quick text like the coward that she was.

To Wifey: **Ah sorry about that, I just realized how late it was and I had to make curfew. **Yeah Santana still hadn't changed that in her phone.

To Lopez: **Oh..okay. Lol I was worried there was something wrong, you just took off. Well then pleasant dreams see you at school in the morning. Thanks for dinner it was fun. (smile)**

To Wifey: **Yeah see you then, no prob about dinner we both had to eat right? **Santana placed the phone in the console so that she wouldn't be tempted to continue to text Rachel. She had so much more confidence when they weren't face to face.

Ten minutes later she was pulling into her driveway, surprised when she saw Brittany sitting on her porch. She didn't finish pulling all the way into the drive, before she put the car in park and hopped out, at the last minute remembering to take the keys out of the ignition.

"Britt are you ok?"

"Hey Sannie, I'm fine. Did you have a good time at Rachel's?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I went there first. " the blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I knew you two needed alone time, so I figured I'd wait for you here."

"Have you been waiting long?" Santana asked unlocking the door and letting them in.

"I'm not sure, but it was ok. I was on my tumblr account the whole time." Brittany grinned and looked at her friend. "So how'd it go with you and Rachel?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"You love Rachel, have you told her yet?"

"I don't l-l-love Rachel." Santana felt the panic rising in her throat. She placed her a hand on the wall to steady herself, from the raising panic.

"You do Santana, and it's okay." she pulled her into her arms. "But I want to check on you. Rachel's been through a lot. She isn't ready for a relationship that you need. I don't want you to get hurt."

"What does that even mean?" Santana asked pulling away from her friend frustrated. "What's going on with Rachel, why are there so many secrets!"

"Because we have to protect her." Brittany said just above a whisper tears in her eyes. "Rachel's way stronger then any of us knew. But she's still a young girl with the weight of teenage angst on top of grownup responsibilities that she shouldn't have to go through."

"Okay…all right please tell me what I don't know."

"I honestly cant." Brittany bit her lip. "All I can tell you is that Rachel isn't ready for the rollercoaster that is Santana Lopez."

"What the fuck, you're my best friend."

"Right, and as you're best friend I can tell you the truth." Brittany said leaning against the counter. "You're over bearing, over powering, jealous, occasionally heartless, you can be selfish, and consuming"

"Wow, way to tell it how it is." Santana muttered heartbroken that her friend call her out on the carpet.

"But you're also loyal, understanding, caring, protective, and the most loving person I know when you really care about someone." Brittany said with a bright smile.

"But when you're scared like you were when you pulled up a few minutes ago …Snix…and Snix is exactly what Rachel doesn't need." Brittany pulled a banana off the counter, unpeeling it and take a bite out of it. "and I feel I should warn you, that I can't let you hurt her any more that she already is."

"She seems fine to me."

"Because she is an '_exceptional actress' _as she is forever telling us." Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "Can I crash here tonight?"

Santana nodded, hugging the blonde back when she hopped over hugging her just barely avoiding a banana to the face. She was distracted though.

Rachel had secrets, apparently quiet a few, and the oddest people were in the loop about them. Brittany, Puckerman and Coach Sue. Santana wanted to be too, she wanted to be in the circle of trust. And maybe Brittany was right maybe she needed to fix herself first before she tired to fix Rachel.

**~ }|{ ~**

Santana took three weeks to sit back and watch Rachel like a hawk. _Ok so she's been doing that for along time, she could admit she was a fucking stalker ok…she didn't you to point that out! _But now she watched her like a hawk without her own feeling getting in the way. Yes Santana Lopez was capable of feeling, it shocked the hell out of her too.

What she learned was that Rachel kept everyone at arms length. Everyone the only two people that were able to get close was Puckerman and Brittany, and still she held back. It was something in her eyes, the way she would stiffen a little when approached.

Like she was always waiting for the slushie to fly, the second shoe to drop, or some one to physically hurt her. It pissed Santana off, but she told herself that this wasn't about her, and she kept her feeling in check.

She learned that though Rachel was clearly focused on her education, and had the highest grade point average in all McKinley that she never did school work during class.

Well , she wasn't doing class work, but she knew all the answers and would happily answer them when and only when no one else had the answer. _When had that happened? She always was the one with her hand up in the air to answer the question._

But she would be looking over whatever she had on her desk, her book left open on the corner to make it look like she was participating in class. But clearly whatever she was working on wasn't school work, and she would just raise her hand wait for the teacher to call on her and blurt out the answer never looking up from her task, ignore the praise from the teacher, and go right back to her 'paperwork'. _It was freaking weird_

Santana also observed that a lot of people were hitting on or asking Rachel out, like people Santana would never of though was possible. But Rachel would just smile at them and simply state … 'I have plans, but I know that '_so and so' _is free and they have a little crush on you, you should ask them out."

It was by far the best let down that she had ever seen, and the person never saw it for what it was until they were a few feet away, some never did…Finn Hudson.

The little diva sat alone at lunch, her choice because she would just smile at the person who sat down next to her and then get up and move herself, after about ten minutes. Tossing her lunch out, or leaving to go have lunch in the auditorium, or choir room.

She made herself as scarce as possible. She was avoiding people, plain an simple. She was keeping herself as much as possible to herself. Santana's warning flags were going off all over.

A few years ago all she did was want people to look at her, praise her, lover her, pay attention to her. But now she wanted to go unnoticed like a ghost. _What happened to make the little diva change so much?_

**~ }|{ ~**

Santana observed her at cheer practice. How all the baby cheerios would ask her questions about this and that and what would be the best addition to their exercise routine 'to be like as flexible as you Rach'

Santana wasn't able o hold back her eyes roll at them all, even fucking Quinn who was starting to look at Rachel differently and Santana didn't fucking like it. She was either plotting against Rachel, or plotting to win Rachel over. _She called dibs on the hobbit, years ago._

Ok so sometimes she wasn't able to keep her feelings in check. She was Santana Lopez, not Mother Teresa…cut her some slack. She waited until the practice was over for the day and the chicken heads where out of the way before she approached the girl.

They'd been cordial and friendly since the day Santana had shown up for dinner and then took off without a good by and she had aced her Chemistry test, thanks to Rachel's tutoring.

"Hey Rachel."

"Hello Santana, you looked great on your last fly. Perfect extension and execution. Nice and crisp." Rachel smirked and grabbed her duffle bag.

"Ah..thanks." Santana blinked she hadn't been expecting being praised, Sue surly never took the time.

"Lopez hit the showers."

"We're having a conversation Sue." Rachel said with ice in her tone.

"Were, as in that is over now." Sue said looking at Santana with a telling look.

Santana like being alive, it was like the best thing ever. So she snuck a look at Rachel with a shrug of her shoulders. "Maybe we can do another tutoring session tonight? I'll bring the food."

"I'll bring all the right answers." Rachel laughed as Santana ran off. Santana watched her turn and look at their coach. "What do you want Sue?"

"We need to talk."

"I don't think that we do." Rachel huffed and began to walk away.

"Don't make this more difficult then it is, Rachel."

"you think I make things difficult because I like difficult? You think I like living on the edge all the fucking time Sue? For you to be watching over my every moment only to swoop in and call me on it?" She demanded angry getting into the woman's face.

"This is my life, my choice, my right. Back the fuck off, I not kidding Sue, just leave it alone." she shouted and then left the football field, shooting past the locker room where Santana had been hidden

**~ }|{ ~**

Santana found herself at the market about two days later to see Rachel doing her own shopping. Everything that she purchased was in single serving, or small portions. There was no way that two grown men and a teenage daughter, even if she was a vegan could live off that small amount of food.

Where were the Berry men! And just how long had Rachel been alone. She thought back to the house the only shoes at the door were Rachel's everything was left down at her height in the cabinets in the kitchen the top two shelves where empty for Christ sake. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually seen them.

Santana found herself leaving her cart in the middle of the aisle and running out of the store. Finally starting to put the pieces together. Rachel was in Lima Ohio, alone. ALONE…her dads were the most loving caring parents that anyone had ever seen, what the fuck did this all mean? She grabbed her phone and located the number in her contacts.

"We need to talk! Meet me at my house in twenty minutes."

* * *

**}|{ ~Taylor's Notes ~ }|{**

_**So tell me what you think! You know I love to hear from you guys! **_

_**Happy Saturday!**_

**Please Review to let me know what you think**

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

**}|{**


End file.
